For All Eternity: A Suga X Reader Fanfic
by Cora2103
Summary: Y/n wants a quiet life, until she meets Min Yoongi. She thinks he's just stuck up and introverted af, but he's hiding a secret. Will Y/n end up falling for a Vampire!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction on here! I'm rly excited to see how u guys like it! Just a heads up, if you don't know these terms, I'll put them below for you! Also I do not own the rights to BTS or Min Suga, although that's probably obvious lol.

Y/n = your name

Y/L/N = your last name

P.o.v. = point of view

So there ya go! No lets get started!

* * *

Y/n p.o.v.

I ruffled through mybag while I headed to my last class for the day. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed while letting out a sigh.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ I thought to myself. Hi! I'm Y/n. I'm 18 years old. I'm mostly introverted but have a few friends back home in America. I really don't want a big fancy life. I want a simple life. I don't want

confusion. That would be a miracle, but lately, I've been feeling really stressed.I've just been enrolled to Daegu University of Performing Arts, and my first day hasn't exactly gone as I planned. To start it off, my alarm didn't go off this

morning and I was late for my first class.

Afterwards, during lunch, I sat down at a nolder table that must've never been used, and, to my dismay, the crappy table gave way and I fell off, my food following suit. All eyes were on me, before they all busted out laughing.

To top it all off today though, was when I failed my Physics starting exam, which pissed me off! I'm a master at Physics, but all of it was in Korean! I'm only now learning Korean so I was really confused.

Now, during break, I took out some of my books since I didn't need them. Unfortunately, I accidentally took out my Language book along with them. My last class was for foreign students who were learning Korean, but I left my book back

at my dorm!

I turned and ran as fast as I could without running into anyone. I took out my phone to see how much time was left before class started. However, before I looked back up, I collided with another student. We both fell and tumbled down

the small staircase that led to the building. I winced in pain before opening my eyes. Was I dead? Who is this? All these random thoughts popped into my head as I stared at the boy who I hit. He was so handsome! No joke! He had short blonde hair,deep,  
dark brown eyes, and perfect lips. He stood up quickly before dusting off his clothes. He looked over at me with an annoyed glare. "Watch where you're going clumsy," he said walking away.

 _I guess looks aren't everything._ He was a real dick! But the weird thing was, he was speaking in English. It shocked me because he wasunmistakably Korean. His clear pale complexion and his almond shaped eyes gave it away.

I don't think I've ever seen him in my Language class.

I sighed, looking at my phone again. _10 minutes?!_ I need to hurry! I ran to my dorm with cheetah-like speed. I hurriedly messed with my keys before finding the right one and fumbling it into the lock. I ran to my room and found the

book lying on my bed. I grabbed it before turning back and running for my life.

Yoongi p.o.v.

I stood by the fence listening to my surroundings. The air was really dry and the humidity was killing me. _It's better than getting bitten I guess._ Hi. I'm Min Yoongi, and I'm a vampire. Yup! You read right. I was bitten at

10 years old by a vamp in Busan when my parents and I went to visit. My parents are dead now. I don't have any friends, and I'm proud of that. People don't understand me. I'm different than all. It's fine though. I don't need anyone. It's easier to  
/keep my secret that way.

As I listened, I suddenly heard rapid footsteps. _A student must be late... Again!_ I didn't bother moving, but that didn't matter when I was moved by force. Me and the unknown culprit fell down the steps from the building. When

we finally stopped rolling, I cringed in pain from my ankle. I opened my eyes to see the girl from my Language class.

I had never seen her face, but I could tell it was her. She always had her hair up in a ponytail with a camo bow. She was acting like she had never seen me before. The probable reason was that I alway say in the very back of

the classroom and none of the teachers acknowledge me.

All the blood rushed to my face when I realized I was still hovering over her. _What the hell? Why am I like this?_ She opened her eyes and stared at me for a moment. _Creep._ I thought to myself. I stood up quickly

to hide my embarrassment. Brushing off my clothes _,_ I looked her in the eyes, telling her to watch where she's going. What a clumsy girl! I started walking towards the building for my last class for the day. It's be better than standing out  
/here and getting assaulted by her again.

What do u guys think? Chapter 2 will be out soon!


	2. Classmates

**Here's the next chapter! I write these a lot so I won't be that one author who writes a chapter with a cliffhanger and doesn't finish it. Let's get it!**

* * *

Y/n p.o.v.

I made it to class without anymore obstacles. Finally, a miracle! I sat down at my desk breathing heavily. I noticed there were only two people there. _I must've ran faster than I thought! I still have time to review!_ I pulled

out my notes, scanning them for last minute errors. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I looked up to see the boy from earlier. To be honest, I thought he would be here sooner than I was. I guess he is in this class. I must've never noticed because

/I would always hovered over my notes until class started.

 _This is awesome!_ I thought sarcasticallyto myself. I get to share class with the dick. This will be torture! A few minutes later,the teacher walked in, looking unusually happy. She placed the files she carried in

on her desk. She looked around the class with a smile on her face. I was a little anxious to see what she would say.

Yoongi p.o.v.

I strolled into class, finding the girl from earlier sitting at her normal spot. _I'm surprised that she got here before me._ I thought. She must run fast. I took a seat at my desk behind her andpulled out my earphones. No,

I don't really pay attention. I'm already fluent in Korean. I normally watch the students work and share their learnings. It's always funny hearing them mispronounce words. I scrolled through my phone before clicking on Lil Pumps "Gucci Gang" and

/leaning over to try and nap. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing the girl stare at me. I took out an earbud, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I didn't know you liked Lil Pump," she said with a smile on her face. He's my favorite  
/artist!"

I stared at her in disbelief. She smirked and said, "I'm not that kind of girl who listens to cutesy princess pop all the time. It gets old after a while."

I smirked back, staring at her for a moment. "That's cool." I said before starting to lay back down on my desk, until I heard the teacher speak up.

Author p.o.v.

The teacher cleared her throat to announce the classes newest project. "Alrighty then. Hello again everyone! I've got a new project for you." She stated with a sunny smile. "This next month, you will be writing a story in Korean and

acting it out."

The class gasped in both horror and excitement. Not all of them were exactly thrilled of the idea.

"You will be working in groups of two. I will give the names of each other's partners shortly. At the end of the month, the pair will present it in the auditorium."

She began reading off the pairs of students.

Y/n p.o.v.

I sat on the edge of my seat waiting for my name to be called. I was nervous, but really excited to study more along with a partner, as well as write a story. "Jung Y/n," I heard my name. I was getting really excited now. "You will be paired

with Min Yoongi."

I sat there frozen for a moment. _Not him_ I sighed internally. I didn't care if he liked the same music I did, he was still incredibly rude the first time we met. I looked behind me to see his equally shocked face. Although his

face looked more happily shocked. He looks straight at me, smirk, and states, "Looks like we're partners." I wasn't ready for this!

 **Finished chapter 2! Hopefully the next chapter will get a little more into it. Until next time, peace out my dudes!**


	3. My Partner Sucks

**Pardon the pun lol! I couldn't help myself! Chapter 3! Sorry I made Namjoon a villain! I apologize for all the Namjoon stans.**

* * *

Y/n p.o.v.

I'm really pissed at my teacher right now! I don't think I can do this! After class ended, I walked up to her as she was gathering her things. "Mrs. Kim?" I ask with confidence.

"Yes Y/n?" She said looking up from her clutter.

"Can I be paired with someone else for the project?"

"I'm sorry. There's an even amount of students. Everyone else is thrilled to be paired with his or her partner."

I stared at the ground with a grumpy expression. "Ok then." I said as I turned to walk out the door.

"Y/n?"

I turned back to my teacher as she spoke.

"Although I paired you two up, I recommend you be careful around him. He's a little strange."

I gave a weirded-out look and a nodas i turned once again to leave.

I was walking around town that night as my roommate and I needed more groceries, and I checked my watch. It was really late. We spent about 30 minutes to an hour arguing who would go out. She's so lazy! I finally crumbled and told her I'd

be back after grabbing my keys. I scanned the empty streets, looking for any other stores that might have what I needed. I stopped for a secondto catch my breath.

I was exhausted from carrying all the bags of food. My car was parked in the town square, which was about a block away. I sighed as I turned around, hearing footsteps. I noticed an obviously drunk man only a couple feet from me. I

turned once again to grab my bags and head to my car. However, I then felt hands on my wrist. I turned to pull away, seeing that he was eyeing me like a piece of candy. "Let's have some fun girly." He said to my face as I breathed in the vodka on

/his breath. I triedto pull away again, but he then began dragging me with him down an alleyway. I was scared.

Yoongi p.o.v.

The rest of the day went as usual. I went to my dorm to eat some early dinner before heading out to see if there was anything to do in the town. I'm a little different from an average vamp. My mother was a vamp, whereas my father was human.

I inherited my fathers human-like traits, which means I'm able to walk out in daylight and not get burnt.I was scanning the city lights in thedarkness. I walked a little longer until it got a lot darker than when I first left. Idecided

to head back to my dorm before it was too late.

I then heard shoutinga little further down the sidewalk. I walked slowly towards it, and suddenly smelled something familiar. Oh hell no! I rushed there quicker to see a familiar vamp pinning... My language partner... To the wall!

I then felt something in my gut. A twisted feeling, like he was taking something from me. "Hey asshole!" I shouted as he was leaning into the girls neck.

He turned and looked at me in the dim lit alleyway. That bastard. Kim Namjoon. He smirked as he turned back to her as if I wasn't even there. My anger grew. I stomped over to him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him away from her, and

clocked him in the face. He recoiled, glared at me, and returned the attack. We fought for a while before I finally knocked him unconscious.

I turned over to the girl, who was frozen up against the wall. She stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. _Oh shit!_ I thought. My vamire features always appeared when I fought others like that. I slowly walked over to her. She

stiffened, eyes still wide in horror. I felt weird, as if she shouldn't be afraid. She was about to turn and run off, but I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What the hell were you thinking, being out here alone! I shouted.

/She stood there, still frightened out of her mind. She looked down without saying a word. I grabbed her chin to see her face, only to see a single tear fall down her face. "Idiot." I mumbled.

"W-what are y-you Min Yoongi?" She finally spoke up. However, I couldn't answer her.I let go of her and turned to walk away, when I realized I didn't even know her name. I turned back to see her still standing in the same spot.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She looked back up and turned her head to look at me. "It's Y-Y/n." She mumbled. I smirked. "At least I know next time I'll have to save ya tomorrow Y/n." I said before walking out the alleyway, heading back to my dorm forsome much-needed sleep.

 **Finished!Sorry again for making Namjoon a bad guy. Hopefully chapter 4 will be out tomorrow evening! Until next time, peace out my dudes!**


	4. The Project

**Chapter 4 everyone! I told u I was fast! Let's just get into it!**  
 **  
**

* * *

Y/n p.o.v.  
I woke up the next morning with an exhausted yawn. I was so happy it was the weekend, but then my happy thoughts of last night swirled in my head. _Was it just a dream?_ I contemplated on that until I felt a sharp pain in  
my arm. _Nope. Nevermind._ That guy was grabbing my arms so tight that they achedthroughout the morning. I stood to go grab some food from the fridge, however when I opened the door that led to the kitchen, I didn't expect to see the  
rude blonde from yesterday.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

He turned to look at me, and slightly blushed. I swiftly looked down to see I was wearing short shorts and a camisole. _Oh shit!_ I realized. I ran back to my room and put on some regular clothes for the day. I walked back out to see that he  
had made breakfast for us.

Yoongi p.o.v.  
I walked to Y/n's dorm to talk to her about last night. I then ran into another girl who was walking the opposite direction. I stopped her and asked, "Do you know Y/n?"  
She nodded and told me that she was Y/n's roommate. I sighed in relieve and asked her what their dorm room number was and explained that Y/n and I were paired up for a language project. She understood and told me the room number andthat  
the key was on top of the doorframe. I walked down the hall a little longer until I found the room. I reached up and grabbed the key to unlock the door.

I scanned the dorm, but I didn't see her. I decided to make breakfast for myself since I didn't eat before I came here. I figured I'd make her breakfast as well. As I fried some eggs, I heard a door open from behind me. I turned and saw Y/n  
rubbing her eyes with a small lip pout. My face felt like fire as I looked at her, then turned away again before she looked at me. She then let out a scream.

I turned to her once again. It seemed like she was not that happy to see me. I scanned her in the sunlight gleaming outside the window. She was wearing short shorts and a camisole. I felt embarrassed after I realized I was staring.  
I looked away once again to focus on breakfast.

Y/n p.o.v.  
I was pissed at Min Yoongi! He shows up without warning! I stormed out of my room to confront him, but to my surprise, I saw him sitting at my table with two plates set up. "Before you get mad," he started, "Eat first. You'll be less mad  
once you eat."

He was right. I'm always mad when I'm hungry. I decided to hear him out. I sat down and began to eat, and I felt like heaven on earth! _He's an amazing cook!_ I scarfed my food down with no care in the world. I looked back up at  
him as he gave me a weirded-out look. _Oops!_ I thought. "Sorry, Iwas hungry." He chuckled a bit before turning serious.

"So... About last night..." He began. I suddenly went silent. I stared down at my empty plate. "Are you ok?"

I looked back up surprised. I thought he would be mad about that. I simply nodded. "I'm sorry if you saw... What happened." I then remembered what I saw that night. My thoughts went back to seeing his glowing, red eyes, his teeth, and his  
aura of anger. My body stiffened at the thought of it. "Y/n?"

I looked back up at him. He looked at me with serious eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"  
I nodded carefully, showing him that I could be trusted. What he said left me shook to the core.

" _I'm a vampire."_

My eyes widened in fear. I stood abruptly and tried to run to my room, but ended up getting my arm grabbed. He twisted me around and gripped my arms tightly. "Calm down!" He said with an angry tone. "You know this now! You can't tell anyone.  
It could cost me my life!" He kept yelling until his face turned red. As he shouted, I noticed his eyes slowly started turning to a deep red. I then grabbed his arms without thinking and shouting, "Yoongi your eyes!"

He then stopped for a moment before letting go of my arms. His eyes widened in horror. He stood back from me. "I need to go before I hurt you." He started walking backward out of the room before turning and grabbing the door handle. For some  
reason, I ran up behind him and hugged him. I could feel his surprisinglywarm body tense up. "What are you doing," he asked, letting go of the doorknob. "Let go!"

I didn't move. I didn't let go. I didn't want to. "Thank you for saving me," I mumbled to his back. I could then feel his temperature steadily increase. _Was he embarrassed_? I finally let go and he turned to face me. His dark eyes sparkled  
as he looked down at me. "I need to leave. Just let me go." I stood my ground though, despite my fear.

"No."

Somehow, my confidence grew as I spoke. "I can't let you go. We have a project to work on. Don't forget!"

It looked like he was mentally sighing, admitting his defeat. "Right." He mumbled staring at the ground.

"I trust you Yoongi. There's no need to run. Now, let's get started!"

Time skip

* * *

Yoongi p.o.v.

We worked on the script for our project for hours on end. It was about midnight when we had finished our first couple paragraphs. I was cleaning up some remaining things when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see Y/n, fast alseep  
on my shoulder. I smirked at her sleeping figure. I then lifted her and carried her to her room.

I woke her up slowly in order for her to change into a some more comfortable clothes. I walked out as she did so. I can back in once she was done. "Is your roommate staying somewhere?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "Probably at her boyfriends."

I laughed and stated, "I'll just stay in her room then."

Y/n p.o.v.  
I froze for a second before replying to his abruptness. "O-ok. Yeah, sure. That should be fine." I looked back at him, not realizing I had been blushing. He then left to sleep in my roommates quarters. I then laid down in my bed and drifted  
off.

 _The pain was excruciating. Tears were falling fast. The nothingness in front of me was pure, black darkness. My neck was on fire. I looked down to see the man from the other night hunched over at my neck. I cried out as he sank his fangs deeper into my neck. I closed my eyes from the pain. I then looked up to call for help when I noticed Yoongi standing in the darkness from afar. He looked at me with annoyance and turned away, brushing me off as if I was nothing. I tried to call out but my voice wasn't strong enough. I kept shrouding out. "YOONGI!"_

 __

"YOONGI!" I shouted out as I sat up in my bed. I lifted my hands to my face and then to my neck. _Just a dream._ My eyes tearedup again as I cried once more. I then heard the doorknob squeak and the door get shoved open.  
I glanced up to see Yoongi standing in the doorway. "Y/n?! Are you ok?!" He shouted.

I nodded slightly before roughly shaking my head as tears fell faster. He rushed over to my side and hugged me tightly. "What's wrong?" He whispered.  
I couldn't make out a sentence until my crying finally died down. "I...I was getting a-attacked... A-and y-you... L-left me..." I continued as my sentence gotchopped up due to my hiccups. Yoongi then grabbed my shoulders and pulled  
out of the hug. "Look at me," he said sturnly.

I looked up at him, tears staining my face. "I'm always gonna be there to protect you," he said caringly. He pulled me back into the hug as I settled back down as I breathed heavily into his chest. His heartbeat melted me as I slowly calmed down.  
"Stay with me," I mumbled.

I immediately felt his body heat up once I said that. I glanced back up at him to see him blushing. He then slowly nodded. I sighed internally and laid back down on the bed. He slowly lowered his body as well and slumped into my sheets.  
He turned to face me and we held eye contact for what seemed like eternity. "Are you sure you're okay with this," he asked with concern.

I didn't say anything. I simply continued to hold contact with him before I finally answered. "I'm fine with it."

We stared for a little while longer before he started to lean in slowly. I then followed suit as the gap between us became smaller. Suddenly, there was no gap. His lips met mine with a soft kiss. I felt lighter all of a sudden. My body heated  
up like someone lit a fire in my stomach. It felt so calming.

Yoongi p.o.v.

As we closed the gap, I felt her soft lips on mine. I couldn't help myself. Her lips were so perfect. The kiss became more passionate as I went in for a deeper kiss. We finally pulled out panting for air. I looked at her and smirked. "Let's  
do this again sometime," I whispered. It seemed to make her shiver a bit before I heard a slight giggle come out of her. It sounded like a fairies laugh. I smiled staring at her small figure. I then pulled her in closer to cuddle.

Y/Np.o.v.

He pulled me into his chest with a softness that I had never felt before. I smiled into his chest as we both drifted off with his arms around me.

 **Sorry I made this one a little long. I know it's only the 4th chapter but I love romance too much. I wanna do a smut but I'm too pure. I wouldn't know how anyways. Next chapter will maybe be out tomorrow afternoon or evening. Peace out my dudes!**


	5. Captured

**Sorry I made u all wait for this. I apologize for the time I took off from this. I promise I'll be more active. I just started school so I will probably publish chapters afterwards.**  
 **  
**

* * *

Y/N p.o.v.  
I stirred in my sleep. I let out a slight groan as I woke. I opened my eyes to face the wall of my dorm room. I tried to sit up but I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I rolled over to see Yoongi, fast alseep, his lips pushed out in a  
pout in his sleep. ' _Aww_ ' I thought. _He looks so squishy!_

I stared at his sleeping state for what seemed like an eternity. I had almost forgotten that he slept here last night. I didn't want to wake him, but I had to go out today for groceries. My annoying-ass roommate stole what I bought  
and brought them to her boyfriends dorm.

I slowly shook him until he began to stir. He woke up in a slight rage. "Who would wa-," he started with a frown on his face before turning to me. When he saw my face, his calmed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Sorry I woke you, but you wouldn't let me go."

"That's the point, baby girl."

"Well I need to go to the supermarket for some groceries. My idiot of a roommate stole them for herself and her boyfriend."

When I said that, Yoongi sat up straight. "You're not going alone," he said with a serious tone.

I sighed. "There's no need to worry. I'm a grown woman. I can do it myself. You should probably go to your dorm to change though. I don't think it would be good if people thought we were together. The teachers would freak, and/or expell  
us! Go, and I'll get some food for energy. We'll need it if we're gonna get this project done today. We only have a week."

He then sighed in submission. He seemed to agree with my accusation. He then stood up from my bed and stretched before walking out of the room. I stood and followed suit. We both walked out of the room to find my roommate and her boyfriend  
on our couch, making out heavily in their undergarments. I blushed heavily, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

My roommate, hearing my voice, glanced up, seeing me and Yoongi blushing at the sight of them. She then let out a small scream and tried to cover herself with the small blanket that laid over the edge of our couch. Her boyfriend was  
freaked out too by my reaction. He hurriedly grabbed his jeans and put them back on before grabbing his shirt and running out of the dorm.

I stood flustered staring at my roommate with a disgusted look. She looked apologetic for a moment before turning to Yoongi and smirking. "Looks like you had your bit of fun too," she said biting her lip.

I turned to Yoongi and immediately blushed loudly. "N-No that's not what happened!" I shouted. She smirked before going to her room to get dressed. I stood there flustered. I looked over at Yoongi, who was equally flustered. I apologized  
prefusely for my dumbass roommates behavior. He giggled nervously and brushed it aside. I sighed in relief. I grabbed my coat and my purse and ran out the door to the supermarket.

-Time Skip-

I scanned the streets for possible food stores that might carry small snack packs for me and Yoongi. I was exhausted. I had went to a couple different stores for supplies and some quick dinners and I was carrying too many bags for my own  
good.

I was only about 2 blocks away from my dorm when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out to see Yoongi was calling me. I'm sure he's pissed, since I've been out for nearly 3 hours. I clicked the answer bull button and tried to hold  
the phone by my ear, however, a hand covered my mouth, pulling me into the alleyway I had stopped by.

I dropped all the bags as I was dragged by an unknown being. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to scream. I was then slammed up against the brick wall, causing my eyes to pop open. My heart leaped to my throat, seeing the man from  
the other night. He flashed a trash-eating grin. "Having sweet dreams I suppose?" He then covered my mouth with a cloth and, with that, everything went black.

Yoongi P.o.v.

I paced around Y/n's dorm impatiently. I called her about 3 times. I'm starting to get really pissed! I grabbed my phone and ran out to look for her.

I ran around the area of stores a couple blocks from her dorm building. I confronted all the store owners to see where she went. They alldisappointed megreatly. Angry tears started falling down my face as I turned another  
corner into an alleyway. I stood there, silent, finding a small cloth laying near the wall. I picked it up and immediately recognized the scent. _Chlorophorm._

I knew, at that moment, who would do this to throw me off the track. _Namjoon._ I was so pissed I didn't even hear my phone go off until the last minute. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the ID. " _Unknown number."_ I  
answered the phone and brought it to my ear. " _Missing something?"_

 __

 __

 **I'll try to get some chapters out more often, but for now, I'll need to focus on school. Hopefully I can get more chapters out more often! Until next time, peace out my dudes✌?** **ﾸﾏ**


	6. Tricked

**Sorry I've been gone so long guys! I absentmindedly deleted the app, forgetting about my story. I'm back tho, so more to come more sooner!**

Yoongi P.o.v.

I immediately dropped my phone and ran as fast as I could. I already knew where that bastards lair was. At one point in time, I was stupid enough to be in his little group of psychos.

Flashback

 _I was cold and hungry. My breath hitched as it was growing dimmer. My parents were terrified and digusted by me. I didn't know what I did wrong. The last time they cared for me was the night before my incident. I won't go into detail but, basically, it was when I became a vampire. My parents disowned me after I nearly hurt them. They threw me out and I was out in the cold, dark streets. I was near death, my eyelids slowly closing from exhaustion. I was suddenly shook out of my haze by a strange boy. He had blonde hair swiped to the side and red eyes, rivaling my own. "Hey kid, are you ok?"_

 _I tried to stand, but stumbled back before he grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "You're one of us, aren't you?"_

 _I looked up at the boy, who had his mouth open to show two razor sharp canines. My eyes widen and I stood abruptly. He backed away at my sudden energy. I slowly nodded, opening my mouth to show him my fangs as well. His poker face slightly lit up as he came closer. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere where there are more people like us."_

 _I nodded again, taking his extended hand._

Y/N P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly after seemingly hours of unconsciousness. Icouldn't see anything. I couldn't speak. "Ah, you're awake."

I jumped out of my skin hearing a dark voice. I then felt the gag get taken out of my mouth. My head was yanked hard as the blindfold was pulled off. My eyes flooded slightly as they adjusted to the bright lights. When my vision cleared,

a young man stood in front of me. He had dark, brown hair,bright, red eyes, and a large I fading grin with two giant-ass fangs pointing out. I tried to move away but found my hands and feet were tied to the chair i was sitting in. He smirked

devilishly. "Aren't you a cutie," he said, leaning in closer until his lips were almost touching my skin on my neck. I shiveredfrom his breath. He softly kissed my neck, leaving a small mark on my clavicle. I skiddishlytried to move again,

but I was still boundeddown. He grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling it down slightly. I couldn't do anything about it. "Who are you," I said through tears. "Jeon Jungkook, your worst nightmare, but also your most amazing dream," he said,

licking his lips intently. His hand then made its way to the hem of my shirt and started tugging it upwords. I shrieked, feeling his cold hand running along my skin. I couldn't do anything about had removed my shirt and was kissing my

lips roughly. Tears fell from my eyes as his tongue made its way through my door then suddenlyslammed open.

Yoongi P.O.V.

I ran straight towards Namjoons hideout near the end of the town. The abandoned warehouse at the end of the road still looked the same, even after I left. I ran straight for the front door, but it was bolted shut. _Damnit!_ I ran for

the back door, but I found the same problem. The longer it took me to find an entrance, the more likely Y/n was to be hurt. I grabbed my hair, yelling out in frustration. I thought of every possible entrance. The rest being boarded andchained

up. I sat down on a small barrel on the outside. _Shit!_ The barrels top broke through the inside. I stood and turned, cursing at myself. I looked on the inside, seeing a ladder leading down intoa tunnel. Oh my god! I immediately jumped

inside, gripping the sides of the ladder. I made it to a tunnel leading to a doorway. I kicked the door as hard as I could. I busted open to reveal Y/n, half naked, struggling beneath Jeon Jungkook, one of Namjoons cronies. He was kissing her deeply  
/while rubbing his hands all over her torso. My heart burned, my anger growing by the second. I ran towards the bastard and tackled him off of her.

Y/N P.O.V.

The strange mans lips suddenly left mine. I opened my eyes to see Yoongi on top of Jungkook, punching him repeatly in the face. He picked him up and threw him into the wall. Yoongi was furious. I had never seen him like this. He kicked Jungkook  
/multiple times in the stomach. Jungkook couldn't defend himself. Yoongi then picked up a rotten piece of wood and jabbed it straight into Jungkooks abdomen. He then went still onthe cold floor. Yoongi stood where Jungkook laid dead. He turned

and looked at me. My eyes widened, seeing Yoongi's expression. His eyes glowed red, his fangs showing through his insane smile. Tears started falling again. I couldn't stand to see him like this. It scared me.


	7. Safe

**Sorry for not updating in a while T-T As u can see, I put the pro in procrastination. Hopefully, I'll update more often.**

* * *

Y/N P.O.V.

I couldn'thelp but shake, seeing Yoongi so furious. Standing over Jungkook's body, he looked over at me with crazed red eyes, his fangs sharper than ever. His face calmed, seeing my horrified one. He glided to my side. I flinched as

he touched my skin. He took a step back, noticing my shaking figure. "What's wrong Y/n," he said, his fangs retractingand his eyes going back to normal.

I was still shaking from his action. He came closer and wrapped me in a gentle hug. My heart rate slowed down from my frightened adrenaline. He pulled out of the hug and started unbinding the ropes tied to my hands and feet. I stood

slowly, trying to gain feeling in my legs again. I suddenly sat down again, realizing I was half naked, thanks to Jungkook. He looked confused for a moment, before taking the hint. He removed his jacket and handed it to me, looking away from me.

I placed the jacket over my exposed torso and my bra. I zipped it up and walked over to him. I wrapped him in a big hug from behind, catching him off guard. "Don't scare me like that," I whispered in his ear.

He turned to me, hugging me back. "At least you're safe," he whispered back.

"Not for long," said a deep voice from behind us.

Yoongi and I turned to see Namjoon and a group of his cronies. He smirked at Yoongi darkly as Yoongi's eyes reddened once more. He rushed Namjoon with inexplicable speed, lunging at him. Namjoons soldier then grabbed Yoongi and shoved him

to the floor, using all their force. They began beating at Yoongi's body.

I screamed loudly, begging them to stop, but they ignored me, continuing to beat him. I caught some parts of him through the soldiers legs and limbs. His face was bloody. His body was nearly crumpled by the vamps. I couldn't stop screaming,

my voice never going hoarse. My screaming grew louder and louder each second until it was nearly deafening. The vamps slowly stopped beating Yoongi, covering their sensitive vampire ears. They started yelling from the deafening pain I was giving with  
/my strong voice.

They dropped to the floor, still grabbing their ears, Namjoon following suit. Yoongi slowly stood, plugging his ears as well, but less sensitive because of his half-blood. He then pulled out a stake from his pocket. It was still stained

in blood from when he stabbed Jungkook. He then massacred the rest of the vamps while their ears were being murdered. After all the vamps went still, he looked over at me. "Nice pipes!"

I laughed nervously, until I saw something move behind him. Namjoon was crawling up behind Yoongi with a small wooden rod in his hand. "Yoongi," I called out. He seemed to have caught my message, because he turned and for me the rod away

from Namjoon.

"Not even worth the try, asshole," he whispered, before stabbing Namjoon again with the rod. After a few seconds, Namjoons body went still. Yoongi turned back to and pulled me into a huge hug. He squeezed my chest so hard, my ribs still

achedfrom when I was tied to that chair earlier. "Argh... Y-Yoongi.. I c-can't.. B-breathe..," I mumbled, struggling to speak.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just glad you're safe, Y/n," he said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

Yoongi P.O.V.

After me and Y/n left the bloody warehouse, I lifted her bruised body and leaped up to the rooftops and ran straight for her dorm room. I placed her infront of her door and turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm, turning back

around to face her.

"Please stay with me Yoongi. I just don't feel safe being alone."

I slowly nodded and walked in. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into a soft hug, giving her some of my body heat. She pulled me closer into the hug. I looked down at her as she looked up with me with her deep, brown, beautiful

eyes. I wasn't going to wait anymore. I leaned in and placed my lips on her soft ones. I passionately pushed closer, connecting my lips with hers like puzzle pieces.

Y/N P.O.V.

He had brought me home from that horrorinfestedwarehouse. He nearly left but I asked him to stay. At the sound of my proposal, he hugged me. We pulled out slightly, before his lips connected with mine. I was taken aback, but the  
butterflies

in my stomach gave me such a light feeling from his lips. He pushed in closer with his plump lips, moving his lips tothe side to deepen the kiss. I then kissed back, feeling an amazing sensation from my heart. I couldn't describe what I

was feeling, but I know I liked it.

 **Sorry for the short chapter -_- I've had major writers block and i need help. Just a heads up tho, I will not be writing any smut in future chapters. It will have mild sexual content but nothing severe. Anyways, hope to update soon! Till next time, piece out my dudes!**


	8. Mine

**I really need help with this procrastination. Here's another chapter! It will be a little short, and probably will be one of the last, but I might come up with a sequel or something. Let's get it!**

* * *

Author P.O.V.

Yoongi and Y/n's kiss became slightly more intense as they held each other in their arms. Yoongi pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. "Come with me," he said in a raspy whisper.

He pulled Y/n with him to her room. He closed the door and locked it.

"Yoongi?"

He turned to Y/n and smiled lovingly. "I want you to be mine."

Y/n blushed heavily, hearing him say that. He then came closer and kissed her deeply once again. They never pulled from the kiss for a moment. He slowly rested her back on the bed as he hovered over her, still kissing. He pulled them up

into the bed completely. He ran his hand along her waist, slightly pulling his jacket up from her body accidentally. She shivered from his cold, but warm, touch. She pulled her arms over his neck and pulled him closer. He unzipped his jacket from  
/her and tossed it on to the floor. She jumped at his action, but she didn't mind it. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt up and off of his body. Y/n would not stop blushing. He leaned down to her ear and let out a soft breath, the warmth  
/tickling her ear.

"I need to know if you're ok with this, Princess," he whispered lovingly. He pulled back up to see Y/n smiling up at him.

"I'm okay with it,Yoongi."

 **(I'm gonna skip da next part for.. Certain reasons -ㅅ** **-)**

Y/N P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, but kept my eyes closed. I felt a warmth against my body, as well as a hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see Yoongi, fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. Why is he so cute?! I sighed, still smiling  
/at his sleeping face. I looked at our hands, linked together as we slept. I slowly pried his hand off of mine as I quietly crept off the bed. I walked out of the bedroom wearing an oversized t-shirt, covering my undergarments. I yawned as I made my  
/way to the stove. I itched my neck, pausing at the two small puncture wounds. I blushed, thinking about last night. (Not gonna go into full detail, but Yoongi took Y/n as his mate, leaving his mark on her neck.)

I was cooking some eggs and sausage for me and Yoongi when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I wasn't able to turn around because Yoongi had put his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck gently as he held me close. "Morning,"

he said sleepily. His voice came out a little raspy, which made me blush. He let go of me and I turned to face him. Aww ^ㅅ^! His hair was all disheveled, and his lips were pulled into a tired pout. I pecked him on the cheek, before turning back to  
/the food to divide it between us. This felt nice. The way he held my hand aswe ate. He made me feel so safe.

After breakfast, I cleaned the kitchen and the table. Yoongihelped tidy the rest of the dorm. I went to go shower as he fixed my room and grabbed his things.

The hot water felt really nice on my skin. The cold and darkness from the past few weeks washed awayunder the faucet. I turned the handle and pulled the curtain, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body. I dried my hair and  
pulled on some leggings and a giant hoodie, going past my butt. I walked out to the room, which was spotless. I was impressed. I shuffled to the kitchen, finding Yoongi on the couch behind the table. He was resting his head on the arm, his eyes closed.  
He opened them just to settle along mine. He stood and rushed around the couch like a child finding his mother in a store. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I sighed. Although he was cute, he was super clingy. "What's wrong,"  
I asked, my voice muffled in hischest. "I just want you to know that you're mine. Do I have to have a reason to hug you," he said, pouting. I smiled lovingly at his sad face. To think this boy was a vampire, people wouldn't even see it. Although  
he was different, I still loved him. I was his, and he is mine.

 **Five years later**

I sat in the small living room, playing on my phone as I folded some blankets. The phone rang, causing me to jump from the couch slightly. I picked it up to see an unknown number flashing on the screen. I answered it slowly.  
"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Min Yoongi's residence?"

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" I was a little confused.

"I am a colleague of Yoongi's from his place of work. May I speak to him please?"

I ran up the stairs and opened our bedroom door, finding Yoongi napping. I nudged him slightly. He woke slowly, groaning at me. "Sorry babe, but someone wants to talk to you."

Author P.O.V.

Yoongi grabbed the phone from Y/n and sat up from the bed. "Hello?"

"Miss me, Suga?"

* * *

 **Ok so idk if I'm gonna do another chapter, but if I don't, I'll just make a sequel eventually. Until next time, peace out my dudes! Thanks for reading!✌?** **ﾸﾏ** **?** **사랑해요** **.**


	9. End

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I know my writing is trash, by I really appreciate it. Hopefully, I'll make a sequel, depending on how little I procrastinate. I've got another fanfic in the making. Once I'm done writing it out, I will begin to post it! Until next time, peace out my dudez!❤️**


End file.
